Explanations
by aces
Summary: One of these days, I might get around to writing a REAL DS9 story. Until then, I have an...epilogue...to the ep "Our Man Bashir."


And yet another story based on "Our Man Bashir" (it's the only episode I have with me at the moment, and you must admit it has its amusing qualities. *grin*). I've often wondered how the others would react to finding out what they did in the holosuite...there's also a slight reference to another fave ep of mine, "Fascination," and by the way, I don't own these characters, but rather Paramount does, and I make no money off this story. I just do this to amuse myself. And hopefully others. I have to warn you, it could be difficult to tell who's talking, but this seemed the most...amusing--appropriate?--way to write this story. And I wasn't sure about the ending at first, but now that I think about it, I think it is the proper way to end this story. You'll see. J

Explanations

"I _kissed_ you?!"

"Well, yes, you did, but it wasn't actually you, you know--"

"And I pointed a gun at you, did I?"

"Uh...yes."

"Hmm. Well, at least I did something right."

"Miles!"

"You know how many times I've wanted to throttle you, Julian--"

"_I_ kissed you?"

"Weelll...yes."

"After you...'persuaded' me to?"

"Um...yeees...but really, it wasn't you, you know. Any of you! And anyway, I had to get you to kiss me and give me the key, otherwise we would never have gotten away--"

"In time to blow up the whole bloody planet!"

"It was the only way! I had to stall until you could all be--"

"Why don't we remember any of this?"

"Do we really _want_ to remember any of this?"

"Look, it was just a fantasy--you weren't even yourselves. It doesn't matter, really, I promise."

"I didn't get to knock you out?"

"Well, actually, yes you did, with your special cigars."

"But not through physical combat?"

"Uh...no."

"Then my character was not honorable."

"But it doesn't matter! You weren't yourself, I'm telling you--"

"I _kissed_ you!"

"At least he didn't shoot you."

"You stay out of this, Garak--"

"Well, really, it was a very unnecessary, violent move, don't you think Doctor?"

"_You_ were going to ruin everything--"

"I just can't believe you hit me with a champagne cork."

"I didn't hit you with a champagne cork; you weren't even the character yet, Miles, and all of you are missing the point! It was a _fantasy_, and all of you were characters with no recollection of your true selves--"

"Yeah, but it was _your_ fantasy; that's the scary part."

"Miles--"

"Well, you finally got to seduce me; did that make you happy?"

"Jadzia..."

"I would never kiss you!"

"Oh now, you know that's a lie! Remember when Mrs Troi was on the station--"

"Don't even think about that!"

"I'm just saying--"

"If you _say_ anymore, Doctor, I'll break your neck!"

"Captain!" "Benjamin, hi." "Captain?"

"At ease, everyone. I could hear your conversation on the other side of the station. You're still discussing _that_, are you?"

"Uh...yes sir."

"It's interesting, isn't it, that none of us remember it? All we have is your word for it, Doctor."

"That's a good point, sir."

"Maybe I _didn't_ kiss you!"

"You and Garak could be making it all up."

"I assure you all, neither of us is making it up...!"

"Yes, but really, Doctor Bashir. Casting me as the evil megalomaniac out to take over the world?"

"But I _didn't_ cast you! The _computer_ did!"

"Oh, I don't know Benjamin. Somehow the role sounds like it would suit you admirably."

"You stay out of this, old man."

"Really, I don't see what any of you are complaining about. You have no recollection of what happened, and as you weren't yourselves, it doesn't matter."

"_Thank_ you, Garak, that's what I've been trying to say all along, only no one will listen to me--"

"Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where? Miles, the darts board is back that way..."

"We're not playing darts; we're going to the holosuite."

"Oh no you don't! Not without me!"

"And me!"

"I think I'd like to go too."

"But why in the world do you all want to go to the holosuite?"

"Look, we've already played this game of yours, only none of us remember it. This time we're going to be paying attention, and we'll be playing by _our_ rules. And you won't get the chance to beat me up, or knock me unconscious with a champagne cork!"

"Yeah, and this time I will _not_ kiss you!"

"Oh for God's sake..."

"Give up, Doctor, and let them play your game. You do at least have one advantage over them. After all, only _you_ can be Julian Bashir!"

"You think that's an advantage?"

"Miles Edward O'Brien—"

"I'm only saying, Julian…"

Their voices were cut off as they entered the holosuite.


End file.
